warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shattered Stars
Read the comment section! Prologue White she-cat touched the moonlit pool with her black nose. She lifted her head, her clear blue eyes searching the cave she was in. More cats should come any time. She lied down on a boulder in the corner, watching the entrance. A dark shape flashed at the entrance. The she-cat's tail shot up. She gazed at the place the shape appeared, waiting for more movement. The shape was nowhere to be seen. The she-cat sighed. Was it some kind of hallucination? Suddenly, the shape flashed again. It darted inside the cave into the darkest corner. The she-cat leaped down from her boulder, cautiously padding to the dark corner. A familiar scent hit her nose. She settled down. "It were ages," hissed the cat in the corner. Two water-blue eyes gleamed in the darkness. Then they disappeared again. The cat poked his head out, his eyes fixed on his host. He cautiously padded out, still glaring at the she-cat. His tabby pelt gleamed in the moonlight, sleek as fish. "There is no reason to be scared, Islandar. We are all like kin. And you know good enough that nobody can find us here." she meowed calmly. Islandar just spitted and and padded to the she-cat's boulder. "Whatever," he spat. The she-cat got back on the rock, gazing to the entrance again. Time passed and more cats emerged inside. And more. In total, eight more cats came. All of them settled under the rock, gazing at the white she-cat. When the she-cat looked at them, she was sure. Everyone was here. Except for one cat. "As you all know, I called you here today to discuss some unfortunate things that happened recently," she spoke finally, her voice echoing through the cave. "Every day, Sharpfangs attack more and more cats. We have to stop this." Murmurs rose between the cats. "What do you expect us to do?" hissed a silvery white tom. His long, curved claws were digging deep into the ground. "Let me finish," hissed the she-cat. "Islandar, Shahazar, Valeryk and Airistos, come forward." Four cats did as they were told to. The tabby tom from before, a dark ginger tom, the silvery white tom and pale blue she-cat. They all looked uncomfortable for some reason. "You are growing old. I think it's time for you to choose an apprentice," meowed the she-cat. A pale ginger she-cat sprang up. "That's ridiculous Bella! Apprentice? There aren't too many cats that are able to protect Clans like we do!" Murmurs of agreement sounded from the cats. Bella waited for the cats to calm down and continued: "That's why you can't take an ordinary apprentice. Cat you are going to choose has to be special. Loyal, lighthearted and strong. These are the traits that younger cats not always tend to follow." The cave dived into a silence. Everyone was thinking. "And where are we supposed to find these special cats?" asked the pale blue she-cat known as Airistos. Bella swished her tail. "You must create trials. Only the best out of the best will be able to complete them. Only those cats will be able to stop Sharpfangs, save ForestClan and bring cure to the deadly sickness that spread through the Clans. Good luck." With that, Bella leaped down from the rock and padded out of the cave. Other cats stood silent, thinking about what Bella just said. Trials? Apprentice? Sharpfangs? All of those words floated in the air. And, one by one, the cats slowly left the cave. And once it was empty, the wind seemed to whisper. Apprentice... Chapter 1 Rodin felt sand between his claws as he took few more steps into the sea. Salt was floating in the air, making him feel dizzy. Something crashed into him from behind. Hi fell face to sand, salty water in his nose. His ears were above the water just enough to make out Jewel's laugh.